Drabbly OneShots
by LoveCanConquerAll
Summary: Little Drabbly One-Shots on Merlin. Enjoy! Rating will change throughout depending on the chapter. 3. 'And when Arthur walked off, Merlin was left standing there, feeling certain that all his dreams of Albion had been shattered.'
1. Survival

**A/N: Little one shots or drabbles. I decided to start with a drabble. Most of these will be based on songs, so if you have any ideas, prompt me with the pairing name and the song.**

"_I hear you're asking all around, _

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown to strong,_

_To ever fall back in your arms"_

_-Jar of Hearts_

"_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
>Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,<br>And I spent oh so many nights  
>Just feeling sorry for myself."<em>

_-I Will Survive_

She had to leave.

She had to leave her home.

She had to leave her friends.

And most importantly, she had to leave Arthur.

At first Gwen felt remorse, felt regret, but slowly those feeling changed. She realised that she did not _want_ to go back to Camelot. Then Arthur had turned up. Begging for her forgiveness. Begging for her hand in marriage. Again.

But why couldn't Arthur get that Camelot wasn't her home anymore? She was where she was happy, safe and loved. By people who actually trusted her. By people who she knew would stand up for her, not walk away when she needed their support most.

She had waited for him for years. She had enough trust in him to know that he would never kiss another, love another, marry another. Yet when the tables turned on her. When she became the target, the depth and truth of Arthur's feelings came out. She thought they felt the same way about each other, she thought he trusted her. But how wrong she was. How very wrong she was.

So she turned away. Told him that there was a possibility she would return, but that things would never be how they used to.

She stayed with her new friends.

She stayed at her new home.

She stayed where she was.

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to drop in your comments. You are allowed to do that you know. There is a button, right there! Thanks! Prompt me!**

**LoveCanConquerAll**


	2. Fix You

**Thanks for the response! An even bigger thank you to Crystal 1998, Anonymous, Cowboy's Love Dimitri No.1, Merlin Lover & BagginsPotterPevensie for reviewing! So here it is, as prompted by Anonymous, Merlin/Morgana**

"_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try,_

_To fix you."_

_-Fix You; Coldplay_

Merlin knows Morgause has corrupted her. Corrupted her relationships, and brainwashed her mind. He knows he shouldn't feel this way, yet for some strange reason he does. He can't help it. He loves her.

He loves _everything_ about her. Her deep eyes, her long black hair, and her perfect porcelain face. He loves her feistiness, and her determination. Time and time again, she has been defeated, yet she never stops trying to push Arthur and Gwen off the throne.

After Freya, Merlin thought he could never love another. How could he? His first love died in his arms. He kept denying the feelings. He denied the invisible string pulling him towards her, and he denied his attraction. But it didn't work.

He had tried countless times to bring Morgana back. Gaius had always so wisely told him that light transforms into dark, but the light will always find its way to come back again. That there is always light at the end of the tunnel. Merlin vowed that as long as he lived, he will keep trying to fix her. Keep trying to bring her back.

And that night, as he lay in bed, he made the silence promise again.

"_I will try to fix you."_

**And there it is, no.2. NOTICE: I WILL NOT WRITE SLASH, FEM!SLASH ARTHUR/MORGANA, OR ANYTHING LIKE GIRL!MERLIN OR GIRL!ARTHUR.**

**Please review!**


	3. Hopes, Expectations, Revelations

**A/N: Here is Number 3. Merlin's secret is revealed.**

"_Our hopes and expectations  
>Black holes and revelations"<em>

_-Starlight; Muse_

That was it. In that single moment, everything changed. When he saw the look on Arthur's face he knew; it was over.

Arthur's face was a mask of shock and betrayal. They both stood for what seemed like an eternity staring at each other. Merlin was wondering what to say. Arthur was wondering how he had missed it. How he had missed it, when it was right before his eyes. Merlin. The sorcerer.

"Arthur, listen. Please"

"Just leave it."

And when Arthur walked off, Merlin was left standing there, feeling certain that all his dreams of Albion had been shattered.

_Two Months Later_

Merlin was standing in his chambers. Yes. His chambers. Today was the day. After over twenty years of an absence of one from the court, he was now going to be known as the Royal Advisor to the King, and Court Warlock. He was pleased.

And that night, when he looked out of the window, Merlin knew. He knew that the days of Albion were just around the corner. He could almost see it, and could not wait for the day when he got to witness Arthur and Gwen getting crowned again. But this time, as the High King and Queen of all Albion. He could not wait for the day when his destiny was to be fulfilled.

**And that is no.3! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND PROMPT! **


End file.
